


Filling and Filled

by butchdanvrs



Series: Lorna Dane Is a Giver and a Tease [3]
Category: Marvel, The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Begging, Bisexual Lorna Dane, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Crying Kink, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Light Spanking, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Tears Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Whining, a lil bit of - Freeform, a little bit of, and a lil bit of, butt stuff, haha - Freeform, i guess, kinda sorta, lol, mutual body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchdanvrs/pseuds/butchdanvrs
Summary: you're obsessed with being filled up and Lorna is the only person you trust to do so.orLorna fills your ass with a plug and fucks you with her strap-on





	Filling and Filled

**Author's Note:**

> i lowkey hate the title but,,,, oh well!  
> i've been working my ass off on trying to flesh this out and get it done so,  
> now that it is, i am SO happy omg
> 
> anyway happy reading!!

“Deep breaths, yeah? Just relax for me, pretty girl.”

Her hand leaves your ass to run up and down your back, fingers tracing over the skin above your spine. It’s hard to relax and unclench when everything just feels _so_ good. But you do your best, taking a little attention off the way Lorna teases your tight hole with her thumb, pressing against it and rubbing firm circles around the rim, and use it to focus on your body, slowly loosening the tension in your shoulders and back and mind.

“That’s a good girl.”

You mewl quietly, fighting your instincts to push back against her thumb as you continue to relax, moaning softly when she dips the appendage inside you a bit. Pushing it in further makes you moan louder, your pussy fluttering as she opens you up. You’re distantly aware of lube dripping from your ass down to your pussy, joining the arousal that was currently pooling by the second.

“Ready for more?” “ _God_ , yes.”

She laughs softly at your immediate response, shushing you when you whine as she removes her thumb. A gasp slips from you as you feel her add some more lube, still not used to the slight chill of the gel-like substance. You can hear the bottle squirt as she adds some on her fingers, her clean hand resting on your ass cheek again, thumb rubbing the skin softly as she inserts her middle finger, stopping when you whimper as she reaches the second knuckle. You nod into the pillow underneath you when she asks if you’re okay, and you’re clearing your throat, “Yeah, ‘m good, I’m fine. Just… please.”

She buries her finger in fully when you whimper another please, pulling it out and pushing it in again until she adds her index finger. She gets to the first knuckle and stops, pulls them out and then slides them back in, repeating it until she gets to the second knuckle, chuckling as she hears you whine for more.

“Be patient baby,” she squirts more lubricant onto her fingers, currently buried halfway in your ass at the apex of where they meet, before pushing them in further.

Her fingers thrust in so achingly slow that you feel the drag of them against your tight walls. You’re panting by the time she has them fully inside, shushing you when you whimper as she gives a short thrust. “Lorna _please_. I need more… I can take it.”

“I know you can take it pretty girl, and believe me, you _will_ take it. But I will drag this out for as long as _I_ so choose, so keep being good for me yeah?” You nod in response, opening your mouth to speak up when she tells you to, “Yes, I’ll keep being good for you.” _Good girl_.

A sigh falls from you as you return to laying the side of your head down on the pillow, turning your face into it when she thrusts her fingers in a little deeper. She pulls them out and pumps them in again, lips twitching at your little whimpers of pleasure that turn into quiet whines when she pulls them out.

 _Just a little bit more_ …

Her fingers return to your hole a little more lubed up and a little more insistent as she thrusts them in, her other hand caressing the skin of your thigh as she pumps them deeper and a little faster.

Your pussy throbs and clenches involuntarily repeatedly, and it takes everything in you to not reach back and touch yourself, knowing that Lorna would be less than pleased if you did so. So you ignore every throb and clench and drip of arousal leaking from you, nails digging into your elbows as you instead focus on the way Lorna’s fingers have started scissoring in and out of you. “ _Lorna_.”

“Hm? You like that, pretty girl?” You’re quick to nod, swallowing harshly and biting your lip when she suddenly gives a sharp thrust. “This little pussy is just begging for attention, isn’t it?” “Y-Yes… _please_.”

She sighs, long and drawn out, as if she’s contemplating it while her fingers bury themselves in your ass to the hilt, alternating between thrusting in and out shallowly and scissoring. She repeats this until your thighs start trembling under her touch, voice soft with a hint of that tone she gives when she’s teasing you- _the one that tells you she’s having a good time_ -, “Just a little while longer.”

She smiles when you whine, pushing back on her fingers an inch and moaning when they hit a spot that feels _really_ good. It has you wiggling and whining, wordlessly asking for more. “Ah ah, stay _still_.”

Lorna keeps going once you relax and still yourself again, massaging _that_ spot with every other pump of her fingers into you all the while she’s squeezing your ass cheek, blunt nails leaving small indentations as she digs her fingers in just to hear you whimper. “L-Lorna.”

She hums, fingers thrusting _harder_ and scissoring _wider_ as you moan, “I-I’m gonna come. Please, can I come?”

“Aw, such a good girl asking for permission.” She runs her fingers down your spine, reveling in the immediate shivers her touch produces as she buries her fingers in your ass to the last knuckle, keeping them there and massaging the spot she _knows_ is making you mewl.

You jump and whimper when she licks around the tight rim, even seeing how much of her tongue she can get into your ass while her fingers are still inside, smirking triumphantly when your thighs shake. “Gonna come with just my fingers in your ass, huh? Such a _dirty_ girl.”

The whine that leaves you is insistent as you feel her tongue travel to your inner thighs, licking up the arousal that was slicking up there. “Go ahead and come for me, pretty girl.”

Sensations wrack your body as you come, cries of pleasure leaving you as she steadily fucks your ass through your orgasm. She slicks up her fingers with more lube, your pussy all the more sensitive and tingly after coming and remaining untouched while she still fingers your ass.

“Think you can come for me one more time before I fill this pretty little ass of yours?” You nod hurriedly, more than ready for her to _really_ fuck you, mouth dry as you speak up before she tells you to, “Y-Yes.”

Nothing could have prepared you for the unmistakable feeling of her tongue licking ever so lightly over your clit and folds, making you shudder and whimper loudly as she pumped her fingers in and out of your ass faster, tongue becoming more insistent and lapping up the juices that were still leaking from you. “Oh my god, Lorna please, I’m gonna come."

Her tongue is hot as she licks your pussy, tracing each delicate fold before wrapping her lips around your clit and _sucking_ until you come, a rush of arousal gushing from you and on to her eagerly waiting tongue. _That’s a good girl_.

Lorna’s fingers pull out of your ass once you stop shaking through the aftershocks of your orgasm and return to your skin clean as her hands run over your body, ass to thighs and back to your ass and then to your hips before you hear the mattress creak.

Her face appears next to you, eyes searching yours before she takes your chin in her hand and pulls your lips to hers in a deep kiss. Her hand moves from your chin to your cheek, thumb rubbing along the curve of your bottom lip softly as she slips her tongue into your mouth and licks against your own.

You moan openly into her mouth, your body resting as you lower your ass and lay flat, allowing her to turn you over and hover on top of you, hand sliding down your neck to your chest and squeezing your breast and then your nipple before letting go of your lips with a noisy smack. You whine a little but let her go and remove her body from over yours.

“Back on your hands and knees, baby.”

A pout graces your lips as you whine and she grabs your chin again, kissing you once, “You want me to fill you up, don’t you?” She smiles, a quick twitch of her lips as you nod, “This is the easiest way to do it… but don’t worry… I’m gonna need to see that pretty face when I fuck you.”

A noise sounds in your throat after she kisses you again, and you obediently return your ass to the air, your head resting on your arms as you sigh, eyes fluttering closed while her hands return to your ass.

You spread your knees open wider when she tells you to, flushing at her praise, and then your eyes open, mouth running slightly dry as you eye the huge black butt plug resting on the sheets right in front of your face.

Wetting your lips, your hips wiggle subconsciously as you stare at it, the pace of your heart quickening as excitement and anticipation flow through you-and thoughts of _how the fuck is that gonna fit into me_ , returning from when your wide eyes met Lorna’s as she showed you it earlier.

Your ass clenches subconsciously as you watch her hand reach out and grab it, more than likely setting it down before you hear the familiar sound of the bottle of lube squirting and feel it slick up your ass again before the squirting sounds again and then the cap is closed.

Your muscles tighten in eagerness to feel it, and you really can’t help it when your mind starts wandering, _what’s it_ _gonna feel like_? _Is it going to hurt_? _Am I gonna like it_? _Am I sure that I wan-_

“ _Breathe_ for me, baby. Relax… I’ve got you.”

You nod without a word, forcing a deep exhale out of your chest as you slacken your muscles again, Lorna’s touch helping tremendously as she rubs your back. _Here, come here_.

She slowly pulls your hands back until your arms are at your sides, “Think you can hold yourself open for me?”

Your pussy throbs as you whimper, body flushing and heat spreading across your face as you reach for your ass, your own palms spreading and holding your cheeks open for Lorna. “Good girl. Stay relaxed for me. You know what to say if you need me to stop, right?” “Y-Yes.” _Good_.

You can’t help but tense at the first feel of the plug against you, the slightly rounded tip being eased into you, Lorna pausing when you whimper and adjust your grip on your backside. It’s smoother and firmer than the ridges of Lorna’s fingers but it still feels _good_ , your toes wiggling and pussy clenching as you wait for her to continue.

The next push almost takes your breath away, the thickness of the plug growing with each centimeter the further it goes inside you.

Lorna hears you panting and pauses, taking the toy out until just the smaller end was inside of you, and easing it back in until it reached the point where it was before it was moved. She does this over and over, your heavy breathing turning into low whines as you try to keep your arms up. “Talk to me pretty girl.”

“I-,” you swallow hard, inhaling deeply, voice getting quieter with each word, “I’m good, I just want more.”

She doesn’t say anything when you finish, just keeps on pulling the plug out and on the next push, even more of it gets inserted into your ass. You have to reassure Lorna that you’re okay when you suddenly cry out, your arms trembling as she asks for your color. “ _Green_ … I want it in me, please.”

She pulls it out, ignoring your whimper as she brings freshly lubed fingers up to your ass, tracing around and slicking up the rim before briefly dipping inside. “I know you do… greedy girl.”

The plug returns to your ass, Lorna inserting it effortlessly, the teardrop shape slipping into your slick hole. You fought so hard to stay still, wanting to be good for her, but it was so hard with feeling the toy being thrusted into you, feeling it slowly increase in size the further it was pushed in, your ass stretching out and opening up when it gets to the thickest part.

Lorna praises you as she watches you wiggle your toes, something she’s come to know as your effort in doing your best to stay still. “Such a good girl for me.”

The force of Lorna’s hand behind the plug disappears, and you quickly think of what might be happening but then she speaks, “You look so pretty like this.”

Your cunt clenches and so does your ass, prompting you to moan as you feel the pressure of it inside you, your hole accommodating it and closing around it.

You whine a bit, letting your hands back down when Lorna says you can. “How’s it feel baby?”

Wiggling your ass a bit, you moan, clenching again as your pussy throbs impatiently, wanting… _needing_ to be touched. “ _Big_. So good.”

“Mm, I know how much you like feeling full… would you look at this pretty little pussy, its just _begging_ for more attention isn’t it?”

You wiggle your ass more, hoping to entice her as you pant still, “I think I may need to hear some actual begging, before I give this little pussy anything it wants.”

You whine steadily, ass raising higher and toes curling, “Please, please Lorna. Please, I-I want you, please.”

“What do you want, pretty girl?”

“I-, your f-fingers and your tongue… please.”

“My fingers _and_ my tongue, huh? We’re feeling pretty needy tonight, aren’t we?”

To your surprise, she obliges you, two of her fingers plunging into your sopping hole, curling and thrusting immediately as she curses, “ _God_. You’re so fucking wet.”

Her open palm lands on your ass in a little spank, prompting you to squeal and clench around her fingers, the plug pressing against your walls that are still stretching around it. “Please, Lorna. I need your tongue, _please_.”

The first touch of her tongue to your clit has you moaning, her tongue unrelenting as it licked up all of your arousal that dripped from you, her tongue rolling and flicking over your clit as she slipped a third finger inside of your cunt. “Stretching out so good for me, pretty girl. You ready for my cock?”

“Yes! God, yes.”

You could feel yourself barreling toward an orgasm, your abdomen clenching tightly as you squeezed around the plug and Lorna’s fingers simultaneously.

“Here’s the catch, you can come on my fingers and tongue or, you can hold it and wait, and I’ll make you come at _least_ twice on my cock.”

_Whichever my good girl wants._

“I-,” you cut your own self off with a whine, Lorna’s fingers pumping in and out of your cunt without any letup or mercy as she waits for your decision. Tears leak pathetically from your eyes as you whimper, “I-I’ll hold it.”

She keeps fucking your cunt with her fingers, forcing you to hold it, the room filled with your moans and whines mixing in with the obscene noises your dripping pussy makes around them. She withdraws them right when she feels the telltale _squeeze_ of your walls around her fingers, knowing you were close to coming.

Even though you had chosen to wait you still whine at the loss of your orgasm, cunt clenching around air, seemingly searching to be filled again. Lorna spanks your ass again, palm smoothing over the small sting as you clench once more, crying out a moan.

“Flip over for me.”

You’re extremely quick to comply, causing a chuckle to leave Lorna as you get on your back, whining at how the tight walls of your ass hug the toy, there was not one movement below your waist that you could make without feeling it inside of you.

“L-Lorna.”

She stops your wiggling when she places a hand on your belly, hand rolling over your skin and up your waist, other hand joining as she feels you.

Your body rolls underneath her hands, back arcing and goosebumps rising as she caresses you, her hands traveling up your sides and barely brushing your breasts as they pass them and head to your neck. Her lips slot against yours with her thumbs pressing under your jaw, tilting your head up.

Your own hands itch to touch her too, so you do.

Tentatively settling them on the skin of her waist, fingers dipping in the slight curve and stroking over her hips, the rate of your heart picking up as you feel the strap curving over it, feeling up her thighs as far as you can reach as her own hands slide down your jaw to your neck to the sides of your breasts.

Her fingers grip them softly, lips leaving yours so she can see the way your tits look in her hands, and watch as your nipples grow taut and your quiet whimpers become slightly louder, more insistent. “You’re so fucking beautiful, baby.”

_And all mine._

Her head ducks down to suck one of your hard nipples into her mouth, tongue laving over it and smirking when you squirm and whine underneath her, the grip you have on her waist tightening.

She lets go of it quicker than you thought she would, lips popping off with a wet smack and then she’s licking the other one, teeth grazing over it and making you cry out her name, hips bucking and walls clenching when you feel the silicone head of the dildo attached to her by the hips bump your thigh. “Lorna, _please_.”

_My whiny, needy girl._

She hums against your breast, sucking sharply on your nipple, a fire slowly stirring up in the pit of your belly. Your pussy throbs with need, a need for something, _anything_.

Her fingers grip your tits harder, thumb and index finding your unattended nipple and pinching it, sucking again on the one between her lips.

Your abdomen tightens, you can feel every bit of the plug against the walls of your ass as you squeeze involuntarily, the fire growing and _spreading_ the more she manipulates your nipples.

But as soon as you feel yourself almost getting _there_ , right near the cliff and more than ready to fall, she pulls away, hands running back down your sides and gripping your hips, nails digging into the skin when you growl. 

“Shh… we can’t have you coming so soon, can we?”

She smiles when you pout, shaking your head no. “What was that?” She cocks her head to the side playfully, leaning up and pulling away from your touch and ignoring your whine of protest as your hands fall from her skin.

“No.”

 _Mhm_ , _I thought so_. Her legs are bent and tucked underneath her thighs which are spread and tucked underneath yours, and when you squirm, wanting her to come back, you gulp as you look at her body. Your hands needily reach for her again, only reaching the tops of her knees when your mouth runs dry as you eye the monster dildo between the both of you.

A _special_ order she’d made _just for you_ , she had said.

It was almost the exact width of three of her fingers held together, six inches long and mocking you the longer you stared at it, needing it. Needing to be _filled_ up, needing _Lorna_ to be the one to fill you up.

You stare between the junction of your legs long enough that she catches you, hips rolling until you feel the head of it tease your pussy, sliding over your folds and clit before pulling away. She notices the little hitch in your breathing when she does it, because _of course_ she does, so her hips roll forward again with a little more _drive_ , a little more _purpose_. It catches on the opening of your cunt, slipping away and over your folds and circling your clit. “ _Lorna_.”

“ _What_?”

Wiggling underneath her, you frowned, hips rolling towards hers and moaning when the fake cock presses against your cunt a little more, inching inside just a bit. You moaned, having got a taste of the delicious burn in the stretch of your pussy and already needing more.

“Please?”

Your hands try to run up higher along her thighs but you can’t reach her, which adds to your frustration. Luckily Lorna resumes her position of hovering over you, legs being pushed up as she moves, the fake cock laying right above your mound on your lower abdomen. “Please, _what_?”

Your hands immediately trail up her thighs, palms spreading over skin as you reach her ass, hips, and then waist. They curve around her waist as you bring them to her front, fingertips rubbing along her ribs until you’re cupping her breasts, your pussy yearning for her when she moans quietly at your touch.

The mischievous look in her eye falters for just a second as you fondle her, thumbs rubbing over her nipples and your mouth watering when they peak. “Please fuck me.”

The look of unadulterated lust with the usual spark of mischief returns and with a _vengeance_ when you whine those words, your arms getting pushed out of the way when she lowers her body on yours to kiss you with a force so hard that you feel as if your lips may bruise.

She nibbles on your bottom lip, laving over the sting with her tongue. Her chest brushing over yours makes you shudder, hard nipples passing over yours making you whimper another _please_ as the weight of her body on top of you increases.

She kisses your neck, humming sweetly as she places one hand on your hip, holding you in place while her other hand reaches down between her legs and she sucks a mark onto your collarbone as she slips the head of her cock over your pussy, coating it in your slick as she licks a stripe up your jugular, hand squeezing the flesh of your hip as she kisses you again. _Tell me you want me to fill you up_. _Tell me how bad you_ need _it, pretty girl_.

Of course she’d hardly ever give you what you want that easily but you still squirm and whine, your pussy leaking profusely as your plug-filled ass mocks it while it clenches around nothing, waiting.

“I…”

The head circles firmly over your clit and you cut yourself off with a moan, throat running dry as your patience along with your submission runs low. “I-I want you to fill me up, please, I need it so bad. I need _you_ so bad. It’s all I can fucking think about… _please_ Lorna.”

You can tell her patience is running thin too, you can tell in the way her façade falters just a bit as she tries not to give in to your wants, and _her_ wants. “Come on princess, give me a few more pretty words, hm?”

You gulp hard, reaching for her thighs underneath yours as your hips jerk, _unintentionally_ of course. “Please, Lorna. I need your cock, please. Need you to fuck me, and fuck me hard and make me feel so good that I cry.” Your words are nothing short of whiny with an air of brattiness as you beg her, more than ready to start crying over how desperate you were for her.

You know you hit the bull’s eye with your words because her eyes flash, hips roll, and then she’s sliding inside of you, raising higher up off your chest to get a good look at every reaction, every _twitch_ and every _tremble_ and every emotion passing through your eyes as she’s easing into your cunt, more than pleased that it opens right up for her with little to no resistance.

“Such a good girl for me, yeah? _My_ good and dirty girl.” 

The head is inside of you and then it’s out, and back in. Each time your pussy clenches, still stretching to accommodate it. Lorna repeats the same process with her cock the way she did with the plug.

She thrusts in only one inch deep before pulling it out, taking pleasure in each sigh that leaves you as she thrusts in. She smiles when you whine, and gives you two more inches, pumping three inches in and three inches out of your pussy.

You squirm, the way your pussy adjusts from the quick changes of being full to being empty making your chest heave and mind swim. “Lorna.”

You take hold of her hips, squeezing them lightly before moving down to her thighs. “Please.”

She hums, eyes slipping closed when your fingers curve around her ass, squeezing them in your hands. She then gives back your three inches as she leans down to kiss your lips, jawline, neck, and ear, her breathing a little shaky as she whispers, “You know that’s not how we ask for things.”

“God, _please_.”

She tilts her head to the side when she lifts up off of you, watching as your brows furrow while you try not to whimper at the loss of her body on top of yours.

“You know… it sucks to not feel this little pussy squeezing, but I can always tell when you do…because I have to force,” a sudden sharp thrust cuts off your whine, _still_ three inches, “this cock, _my_ cock back into you.”

“Lorna, please, _please_ fuck me.” “But I _am_ fucking you, pretty girl.”

You growl in frustration, nails digging into her hips and she takes you by surprise when she snatches your wrists and slams them down next to your head with another sharp and punishing thrust. “Ah ah, play _nice_.”

You pout, squirming under her grip and rolling your hips toward hers. Her hands squeeze your wrists tighter and you whine a bit until she lets go. But your whining turns into moaning when she buries herself to the hilt inside of you with the next thrust, fingers playing with and pinching your nipples.

She holds you there as you squirm, panting as both holes _squeeze_ and adjust to their being filled and you adjust to the feeling of being _stuffed_ to the brim.

She gives one quick deep thrust and you _sob_ , hips rolling and skin rubbing against the underside of your thighs. Your ass clenches at the same time your pussy does, and your body feels like it’s on _overload_ , your legs trembling and lip growing sore as you bite it.

“Talk to me baby.”

“It- I…” You swallow, toes curling, still panting with your head swimming as you try to find the words, “ _Please_. It’s s-so _good_ , please.”

She sighs when your hands settle on her skin again, hands running up her sides until your thumbs reach the underside of her breasts. You love the way her eyes flash and darken when you do so, pussy throbbing needily.

She moans into your mouth when you pull her down for a kiss, tongue slipping between her lips to get a quick taste as she pulls out and slams back into your cunt, goosebumps rising on her skin at your mewls of pleasure.

Lorna chuckles darkly, hips rolling expertly as she breathes, “You love feeling full, don’t you pretty girl? Taking my cock in this tight little pussy like a _good_ _girl_.”

You whimper loudly, pussy clenching as she fucks you properly, the head of her cock massaging your deepest spot, dragging against your walls and filling you so _good_ , you could cry.

_Hm? Answer me._

“Y-Yes! I love it, I fu-fucking love it, _oh my god_.”

Her hips slap the back of your thighs repeatedly, lips popping off of yours with a wet smack as her hands grab your tits, stopping them from bouncing from the impact of her thrusts and kneading them. Moans fall from your mouth nonstop as she pounds you, fingers pinching and pulling your nipples until you whimper. “L-Lorna, _fuck_.”

“Doing so, _unh_ , good for me pretty girl… come on, come for me just like this.”

Your abdomen clenches painfully as your pussy clamps down on both her cock and the plug in your ass, tears leaking from your eyes as you cry out. Just one suck of Lorna’s lips around your nipple and you’re coming, limbs jerking and chest pushing into her as your back arches, shockwaves of pleasure rolling over every inch of you.

She fucks you through your orgasm as you’re shaking, body then going still as your chest hitches, limbs sinking into the mattress. You hear Lorna saying something but can’t decipher exactly what it is, too caught up in the earth shattering feeling of being fucked from one orgasm straight into another.

The sensitivity of your walls increase the more you clench around the plug and Lorna’s cock as it steadily fucks you, toes cramping and lips parting as you prepare to scream and-

Lorna pulls out, a rush of your juices following her cock and you bite back the growl you want to make, whining instead and squirming underneath her as your pussy has to quickly adjust to being empty, clenching around nothing and begging the thick dildo to come back.

Lorna’s hand is heavy as she gives you a quick spank anyway, eyes dark as her lips twitch into a little smirk, cock bobbing a bit between the both of you. “Hands and knees, baby.”

You do as she says, throwing a quick glare at her when she scoots back, allowing you room to flip over and onto your hands and knees.

Your pussy still clenches needily, a whimper rising in your throat as you feel a pressure on the plug in your ass, unreleased whimpers become loud mewls when Lorna pushes down on it, pressing into that spot that makes your head spin and throat run dry as your hips buck.

“Lorna, _please_ … need it, need _you_.”

She slides inside of you again, burying herself to the hilt and impaling your sweet spot as she pushes on the plug at the same time, eliciting the filthiest moan from your mouth. “Oh god, _fuck_.”

Pulling on the plug and pushing it back in, receives more of the same reaction from you, arms falling weak as your top half drops down, hands reaching to grip at the metal frame of the headboard.

She resumes fucking you, hips slapping against your ass as she still plays with your plug filled hole, twisting and pressing down and pulling and thrusting it back in, free hand soothingly running up and down your back as you moan and whine and mewl and _scream_ for her.

The same hand squeezes your ass cheek, letting it go and smacking it before grabbing it again, pulling you open to look at your tight hole all spread open and the way your pussy stretches and leaks around her cock, thrusts turning into _grinds_ of her hips against your ass.

The sheets _somewhat_ muffle your moans when you turn your face into it, shuddering at the feeling of her skin dragging against yours and the bundle of nerves deep inside of you being massaged into.

“Lorna, _oh my god_ , I’m gonna come.”

“Come for me pretty girl, come all over my cock.”

Her dirty words send you over the edge, pussy gushing as she fucks you through your orgasm again. Every limb shakes as you _sob_ , tears flowing at the overstimulation of _everything_ when she smacks your ass again before finding and rubbing and pinching your clit. “Lorna, _fuck_!”

“Come on baby, give me another, you can do it,” even as you shake your head you can feel your back stiffen, the fire pooling in your stomach suddenly lit up in every part of you as your mouth falls open in a silent scream as you come again, body twitching and chest hitching as your pussy throbs.

“ _That’s_ it, that’s a good girl.”

Lorna’s thrusts gradually slowing has you whining and pushing back onto her even as tears steadily flow down your cheeks in overstimulation.

Soon Lorna’s strapless and flipping you over to your back, eyeing your shaking form and shushing you as you cry softly, body still thrumming.

Her hands are soft and gentle but heavy as they roam your skin in a slow caress, belly to hips to waist to the sides of your breasts to your shoulders to the curve of your neck until they cradle your face. _Talk to me._

Your eyes train on hers once you can control and stop the involuntary twitch of your leg. Time seems to pause for a minute, you can hear nothing but your heavy breathing, feel nothing but the pounding of your heart, the press of her body against yours as she sinks in lower, her hands on your face pulling it to hers for a sweet and small kiss.

“God… that was so, fucking, _good_.”

Lorna giggles a bit, hands still soft, a stark contrast to the dominating tone she had along with dark eyes and a lethal touch. It throws you for a bit but you smile in return, finally gaining enough strength in your arms to lift and pull them towards her, fingers tracing the lines of her shoulder blades as your head tilts up to catch her lips between yours again.

“I’m so glad.”

Your nipples harden when her chest brushes against yours, inhaling sharply when her fingers slip through your hair, tugging on the strands and eliciting a moan from you that’s silenced by her mouth.

Her tongue meets yours with a strong determination, kisses getting deeper and dirtier as her tongue moves insistently and languidly against yours, naturally reassuming control.

Your hips roll into hers without your permission and Lorna lets go of your lips, a knowing smile pulling on hers. “Needy, needy, _needy_ little thing.”

“I-…”

You can’t even try to defend yourself because she replaces your lips with your tits, licking and nipping and sucking your nipples until they’re stiff and you’re squirming underneath her, a low whine rising from your throat.

She leaves kisses and licks down your body, hands reaching for your thighs and pushing up until your legs are hovering in the air. A little whimper leaves you when you feel a little movement from the plug in your ass, and you can’t help it when you clench around it a bit, the tight walls becoming sore.

A kiss on the crevice where thigh meets your heat has you sighing, toes wiggling as you look down at Lorna, her eyes playfully dark.

“Can’t resist eating this little pussy… look how fucking soaked you are for me, pretty girl. Who am I to pass up eating you when you look this fucking good?”

She chuckles to herself quietly, the space between her fingers getting wider as they spread on the backs of your thighs.

“You think you can come one more time? Hm?” She presses a kiss onto your folds, voice sincere even as it lilts, “For me?”

After a second passes you nod, pussy clenching and face flushing when you hear a small squish as you prepare yourself for the wrath that is Lorna Dane’s talented tongue.

She wastes no time, immediately delving into your pussy as soon as your head jerks, tongue parting your lips and licking up and down before firmly licking your clit and trying to hold back a smile at the way your hips buck lethargically.

“Lorna… can I-, th-the plug… it’s starting to hurt.”

“Okay I got you, alright, breathe for me okay?”

You inhale deeply, your chest rising and then sinking when you exhale, a low moan escaping when you feel the distinctive feeling of the plug being pulled from you. Your legs shake as you feel every fucking centimeter slide out of you, whining partly in relief and in missing the full feeling it gave you, your ass clenching a bit.

Resuming her mission, Lorna licks up your pussy again, tongue rolling over your clit and traveling down your folds, slipping into your cunt and trailing down further until it meets your slightly gaping hole.

“Oh god, oh fuck.”

You’re uncharacteristically quiet, mouth open but no sounds falling from it as Lorna’s tongue traces over your sensitive rim. It’s only when her tongue momentarily slips in that you mewl, clit throbbing as trails of fire spread over you, stemming from the pit of your stomach.

As quick as her tongue dips inside it leaves, finding your clit again and sucking on it until she hears you sob. She holds your thighs down until they’re touching your stomach, holding you down through every jerk and shake your body gives to her touch.

You whine quietly, Lorna not letting up one bit as she laps at your pussy, slurping up every drop of your arousal that coats it. “ _Lorna_ … fuck.”

Every curse of her name leaves you coated in a heavy whine, her tongue moving faster as she coaxes you along into an orgasm.

Your entire body stills and stiffens as it quickly and unexpectedly washes over you, muscles tightening and cramping as you come violently, shockwaves rippling through you as you gush onto Lorna’s eager tongue.

Some loud and strangled sound, an incoherent moan or whine or mewl of her name leaves you, limbs getting heavier as your cunt tingles. “Oh god, holy _fuck_.”

She can’t resist- _of course_ she can’t-to clean you up, giving you one long lick as her tongue flattens over your quivering pussy.

You’re unaware of anything she might be doing, and it takes you by little surprise when she kisses you, lips popping messily off of yours as she whispers, “Be right back.”

And you whine, “Nooo… where are you going? Come back.”

It’s a bit of a struggle to move, but you do, slowly adjusting and stretching out your legs and curling your toes, back arching off the bed as you give in to the feeling of fatigue. You hear the faint steps as Lorna returns, she places a hand on your arm, a soft touch and equally soft voice as she says, “Here, sit up.”

“No. Don’t wanna… can’t move.”

She chuckles quietly, not surprising you at all as she pulls you up anyway, lifting a cool glass to your lips and encouraging you to take a sip. The sweet taste of water coats your tongue, relaxing and comforting you as you drink the cup down until it’s empty, heart flipping when Lorna murmurs a quick _good girl_.

You fall back down to the bed once the glass is set down with a dull clink, Lorna’s hands tickling you as they roam over your skin as she joins you and lays down on the bed, wrapping an arm around you and kissing your shoulder.

“Bath?”

You hum an affirmative, only to speak up when you feel her begin to move. “Wait, no, not right now. I can’t walk and I don’t trust you to carry me,” a light scoff breaks through as you shake your head, waving a hand, “give me like… fifteen to thirty minutes.”

Lorna nuzzles into the back of your neck, the air blowing from her nose tickling your skin. “Sure thing, pretty girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this i'd love to feel it by your kudos and comments!!!  
> any kind of praise you have to give is GREATLY appreciated and loved  
> (and i guess if you have some constructive criticism i'll take that too!)
> 
> but thank you for reading!  
> onto the next one.... :)


End file.
